


She’s Alex Fierro

by Phantomxlegend



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Crying, Dissociation, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I suppose, Identity Issues, She/her pronouns for Alex, alex angst, fierrochase, its not that angsty I suppose, magnus comforts Alex, maybe OOC warning, soft alex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26012533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomxlegend/pseuds/Phantomxlegend
Summary: Alex sometimes has problems with her own identity, Magnus is there to help pull her back to reality.
Relationships: Magnus Chase/Alex Fierro
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	She’s Alex Fierro

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what this is, I kinda headcanon that Alex might have issues with her identity. Being a shapeshifter and also gender fluid. I don’t know. This is kinda disassociation I have no clue I just wrote. Sorry if I offend anyone. Enjoy.

“Hey,” Magnus said, plopping down next to T.J. at one of the tables in lounge 19 with the rest of his hall mates.

“Hey Magnus,” T.J. greeted, “have you talked to Alex today?”

“Uhh, no… why?” Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. T.J. glanced between Halfborn and Mallory.

“Well she’s been kinda in her room all day,” T.J. explained.

“She came out earlier this morning but she was really distant and didn’t say much,” Mallory piped in, “we wondered if you knew anything?”

“I haven’t seen her all day, huh,” Magnus pressed his lips into a thin line, “maybe I should go check on her.”

T.J. shrugged, “we just wanted to let you know, Alex is your date.”

“Right,” Magnus stood up, “I think I might go check on her.”

“Good luck,” Halfborn said. Mallory rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the arm. Magnus pursed his lips and backtracked to their hallway. Alex’s door was closed, he couldn’t hear anything from behind it.

Magnus knocked twice, “hey Alex?” There was no response.

Magnus knocked again. When there was still no response from the other side of the door, Magnus tried to open it. He was surprised when it swung inward, revealing Alex’s room.

There were shards of broken pottery littering the floor. Alex was pacing back and forth under the atrium, her head downcast, she was absently cracking her knuckles, or at least trying to. They didn’t make a popping sound anymore.

“Alex?” Magnus asked softly. Alex didn’t look up, she was muttering something under her breath but Magnus couldn’t understand what she was saying. Magus furrowed his eyebrows worriedly and stepped over some of the broken pottery.

Magnus was walking over broken glass here in a metaphorical and literal sense, he had no clue how Alex would react to him here, and also he didn’t really feel like getting stuff stuck in his foot.

“Alex are you okay?” now that Magnus was closer he could hear what Alex was muttering. It took him a moment to realize that she was whispering her own name. Over and over.

Magnus took a deep breath and put a hand on her arm. She didn’t react in any violent way that Magnus would have expected, but she stopped pacing. She folded her hands together.

“Alex,” Magnus said slowly, “what’s going on?”

Alex blinked and barely lifted her head to look at him, her eyes darted around the room, looking over Magnus. “What?”

Magnus released her arm, she didn’t move, “are you okay?”

“I—I uhm,” Alex licked her lips, “what…?”

“Are you okay?” Magnus repeated, “what’s going on?”

“I don’t… I don’t know… I—“ Alex pressed on her knuckles, one popped. Alex looked around, fear and uncertainty in her eyes. “Magnus?”

“Yeah?” Alex shakily took Magnus’ hand.

“I don’t… I’m—Alex?” Tears welled up in her eyes, “Alex…”

“You’re Alex Fierro,” Magnus said, “the one and only.”

Her breaths were shaky and ragged. She squeezed his hand.

“I don’t know… I don’t know…” Alex whispered, “Magnus…”

“Yes? I’m here.”

“I’m in my… my room…” she tried to wipe the tears from her eyes but more started to flow down her cheeks, “I’m dead…”

“You’re in your room in Valhalla,” Magnus rubbed her knuckles in what he hoped was comforting, “you’re dead.”

“I—I’m…” she looked around the room as if just seeing it for the first time.

“Alex,” Magnus said, “you’re Alex Fierro.”

“I’m Alex Fierro,” She took a shaky breath.

“Yeah.”

“I’m—I’m sorry,” Alex whispered, she gripped Magnus’ hand tighter. She cried a bit more openly.

“You don’t need to be,” Magnus reassured her.

“Right now… I’m female…” Alex spoke slowly, “yesterday I was male… I’m in Valhalla… I’m myself…”

“You’re you.”

“Okay…” Alex slumped over, burying her face in Magnus’ shoulder which took him by surprise.

“Oh,” Magnus hesitated before wrapping his arms around her, “what was going on? Are you okay?”

“Not really…” Alex admitted, “I’m… confused… sometimes…”

She squeezed Magnus tight.

“Does this happen often?”

Alex didn’t answer right away, “sometimes.”

Magnus figured that she didn’t really want to talk about it. So he let it drop.

“Everyone else was worried about you as well,” Magnus explained, rubbing the place between her shoulder blades.

“Oh…”

“Mallory said you came out earlier but didn’t say anything to them.”

“I don’t remember that,” she sniffled and pulled away from Magnus, “don’t tell anyone about this okay… it’s… embarrassing.”

She furrowed her eyebrows and wiped away the rest of her tears.

“Okay,” Magnus held his hands up in defense. Alex sighed, slumping her shoulders.

“We should go meet up with everyone else,” she said.

“Are you sure? You don’t want to stay here or anything?” Magnus stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Alex sighed again, “I want more than anything to just stay here and be alone but… I don’t… I don’t think that’d be a good idea I—I don’t want that to happen again…”

Magnus nodded, “okay, the last I checked everyone was in the lounge.”

“Okay, give me a second,” Alex disappeared into the bathroom. There was a sluggish way to her walk that was very different from her normal walk. Magnus figured she’d be tired.

A couple minutes later she returned, the blotchiness in her face from crying had faded but she still looked exhausted.

“Ready?” Magnus asked, rocking back and forth on his heels.

“Yeah whatever,” Alex licked her lips and stuffed her hands in her pockets.

—

“Hey, you good?” T.J. asked Alex as the two of them returned to the table. Alex sighed and plopped down in the chair next to him, Magnus sat next to her.

“Yeah I’m… I’m fine, sorry for worrying you guys,” she shrugged, forcing a small smile.

“That’s good, we knew that you’d be fine,” Halfborn said.

“So what’d I miss?” Alex asked, in which Halfborn proceeded to tell the story of what they were doing before the two of them came back.

**Author's Note:**

> Is walking over broken glass even an actual phrase or did I just make that up? I haven’t the barest clue. Thanks for reading hopefully this isn’t too bad. I hope you enjoyed. Also for some reason my mind REALLY wanted to write this first person.


End file.
